The present invention relates to pulsimeters. More specifically, the present invention provides a pulsimeter installed in a vehicle for measuring heart pulsation rate of a driver of the vehicle.
Heart pulsation rate (numer of heart beats/unit time) of a human being increases and decreases depending on his or her mental and/or physical condition and the driver's driving habits depend, more or less, on his mental and/or physical condition. Therefore it is desirable that the heart pulsation rate of the driver be measured and to either inform him of the measured pulsation rate or to brake or otherwise decelerate the vehicle automatically in response to the measured heart pulsation rate meeting certain predetermined conditions for promoting safe driving.